To efficiently pack articles to be delivered people typically use packaging tape having a certain width to wrap around cartons housing these articles. Conventional wrapping apparatuses are operated manually and use metal buckles to fasten two ends of a strap. Such an apparatus must be manipulated by manual and is quite convenient. In addition, metal buckles do not have a strong grip so that it may allow a strap slides out of places. Besides, metal buckles may injure human body and so it is desirable to have an improvement made on this matter.
Currently there are electric wrapping apparatuses in the market, which use a motor to drive a tensioning mechanism and a hot sealing unit to perform wrapping. However, a typical deficiency is that the channel through which packaging tape passes must be curved to prevent tape from retreat during hot melting. Such a configuration results in poor tensioning. Moreover, frictional wheels are driven directly by a motor shaft and so it can not reach a high reduction ratio. Such a high rotation speed and quick rubbing will degrade the frictional wheels in a short time. Further, conventional apparatuses have an integrated construction and they can not be made as individual modules. Thus this design increases production costs and limits the application.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an innovative portable electrical wrapping apparatus having an original construction that can quickly fold a strap around a package tightly.